Apenas um Sobreviverá
by FireKai
Summary: A Doremi, a sua turma, os bruxos, o FireKai e a KnucklesGirl são convidados para uma mansão. O problema é que um a um... todos vão morrendo e apenas um sobreviverá. Qual deles? Leiam para saber. Dedicada a KnucklesGirl.
1. A Mansão

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Esta fic é dedicada à KnucklesGirl e, apesar de não ser uma fic de humor, que é o género que parece agradar mais à KnucklesGirl, espero que ela goste.**

**P.S: A fic contém a morte de personagens do anime… muitas personagens… imensas personagens. Ficam avisados.**

**Capítulo 1: A Mansão**

A Doremi estava sentada no sofá da sua sala, quando tocaram à campainha. Ela foi ver quem era e viu que era o carteiro.

Carteiro: Trago uma carta registrada para a Doremi Harukaze.

Doremi: Sou eu.

Carteiro (estendendo-lhe um papel): Então assine aqui por favor.

A Doremi assinou, o carteiro foi-se embora e ela entrou de novo em casa. Leu a carta em voz alta.

_**Cara Doremi Harukaze, venho por este meio convidar-te a comparecer na Mansão Demitov, no dia 2 de Agosto, para uma grande festa. Ficaria muito feliz de te ver lá. **_

_**Assinado: Akazuki Ishida**_

Doremi: Uau! Um convite do Akazuki!

Dia 2 de Agosto era já no dia seguinte. A Doremi chegou à Loja Mágica de Jardinagem a correr e sorriu à Emily e à Sofia, que estavam a tratar das flores.

Doremi: Recebi um convite do Akazuki para ir a uma festa amanhã!

Sofia: A sério? Eu também recebi um.

Emily: E eu também.

Doremi: O quê? Hum... bom, ele deve ter-vos convidado por serem minhas amigas.

Emily e Sofia: ¬¬

Maiorka (aparecendo a voar): E quem vai ficar a tomar conta da loja?

Doremi: A Bibi pode ficar a tomar conta dela.

Maiorka: Ah, está bem. Afinal ela vende mais que vocês as três juntas. A Bibi e a Nicole são as únicas que são boas vendedoras. Vocês são umas inúteis.

Doremi, Emily e Sofia: ¬¬

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, a Doremi, a Sofia e a Emily foram conduzidas à Mansão Demitov pelo pai da Sofia.

Pai da Sofia: Bom, a mansão é esta.

Sofia: Obrigado por nos teres trazido pai.

Pai da Sofia: Não há problema. Divirtam-se.

As três amigas saíram do táxi e subiram umas escadas que iam dar à frente da mansão. Ficaram surpreendidas quando chegaram à porta da mansão e viram todos, mesmo todos, os seus colegas de turma à porta.

Doremi: O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

Reika: Ora, fomos convidados para vir aqui.

Doremi: O Akazuki convidou-vos para vir aqui?

Reika: Que Akazuki? Quem me convidou foi o senhor que é dono desta mansão.

Emily: Estranho...

Sofia: Talvez esse senhor seja o pai do Akazuki.

Doremi: Ah, deve ser isso.

Nicole: Meninas, não sabia que vocês também tinham sido convidadas.

Doremi: Mas fomos... e eu a pensar que o Akazuki só me tinha convidado a mim...

As portas da mansão abriram-se e todos olharam com expectativa, mas ninguém apareceu.

Emily (assustada): Como é que as portas se abriram sozinhas?

Nicole: Não faço ideia...

Reika: Bom... eu vou entrar.

A Reika começou a caminhar, entrando na mansão. Os outros, vendo que ela estava a entrar, seguiram-na.

Doremi: Onde estará o meu querido Akatsuki?

Sofia: Esta mansão é estranha...

Emily: Dá-me arrepios...

Todos continuaram a andar, até que entraram num grande salão, muito bem decorado. O Akatsuki estava lá, acompanhado pelos seus amigos: Fujio, Leon e Toru.

Nicole: Uau. Grande salão.

Doremi (correndo para o Akatsuki): Olá Akatsuki.

Akatsuki: Olá Doremi.

**Fora da mansão...**

FireKai (correndo e arrastando consigo a KnuckleGirl): Despacha-te, estamos atrasados!

KnucklesGirl: Pergunto-me porque é que o Akatsuki nos convidou para uma festa? Bom... como eu ainda não lhe fiz mal nenhum nas minhas fics... deve ser por isso.

FireKai (abrindo as portas da mansão): Vamos lá. Já devíamos estar aqui há dez minutos.

KnucklesGirl: Não é preciso stressares. Calma, não devemos ser os únicos a chegar atrasados.

FireKai: E como sabes que o Akatsuki convidou mais pessoas?

KnucklesGirl: Li a parte inicial da fic. Duh.

FireKai: ¬¬

Quando o FireKai abriu, devagarinho, a porta do salão, viu que o salão tinha ficado subitamente escuro.

KnucklesGirl: O que se passa?

FireKai: Não sei.

Dentro do salão, as pessoas perguntavam a mesma coisa.

Reika: Quem apagou as luzes?

Nanako: Tenho medo!

Emily: Devem ser... fan-fantasmas!

Nesse momento, um homem vestido de preto surgiu a pairar no meio do salão.

Doom: Olá a todos. O meu nome é Conde Doom e fui encarregue de vos... como hei-de dizer... eliminar!

Doremi: O quê?

Masaru: Mas o que se passa aqui?

Reika: Não estou a gostar da brincadeira.

Doom: Isto não é nenhuma brincadeira! Vocês foram atraídos até esta mansão pelas cartas que eu enviei.

Doremi: Tu? Mas não foi o Akatsuki?

Akatsuki: Eu não enviei nada a ninguém!

Doom: Eu reuni-vos todos aqui para vos testar e... vos eliminar, como já disse. Esta casa é o centro de todos os pesadelos. Só um de vocês vai sair daqui vivo!

KnucklesGirl: Ele deve estar a brincar.

FireKai: Não está não.

KnucklesGirl: Como é que sabes?

FireKai: Porque eu é que estou a escrever a fic!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬

Reika: Que brincadeira estúpida!

Nicole: Porque é que quer fazer isso?

Doom: São ordens do Rei dos Bruxos!

Akatsuki: Mas eu... não percebo! Porque me trouxeram aqui então?

Doom: O Rei dos Bruxos quer eliminar todos os que lhe opõem e são inúteis.

Doremi: De que é que você está a falar? O que é que o Akatsuki tem a ver com isto? E os meus colegas de turma?

Doom: Bom. Todas as pessoas que aqui estão, estão de certa maneira ligadas a quatro bruxas metediças que o Rei quer eliminar, por isso a maneira mais fácil é eliminar já os amigos também.

Sofia: Que absurdo!

Reika: Continuo sem acreditar nesta história!

Shiori: Tenho medo...

Doom: Bom... aqui estão vocês, trinta alunos de uma turma, mais quatro rapazes misteriosos e dois escritores que estão a ouvir atrás da porta do salão...

FireKai: Descobriu-nos...

KnucklesGirl: Bolas...

Doom: Já que vocês não acreditam... vou acabar com um de vocês... tu!

Ele apontou para o Nakata, o rapaz com cara de parvo, dentes de coelho e uns óculos enormes, que tremeu todo.

No segundo seguinte, um buraco negro apareceu aos pés do Nakata. Ele gritou, mas o buraco sugou-o.

Doremi: N-nakata!

Reika: Ah!

Marina: Não!

Tetsuya: Isto não tem piada!

Doom: Nem é para ter... bom, eu espero pela pessoa que conseguir sobreviver. Adeus!

O homem desapareceu, deixando todos muito nervosos.

Reika: Isto é uma brincadeira! Vou-me embora daqui!

Kaori: Também eu!

As duas correram para as portas do salão, onde estavam o FireKai e a KnucklesGirl, mas quando iam para lá chegar, sentiram o chão tremer. Aliás, todos sentiram.

O salão e toda a mansão estavam a transformar-se. Tudo se tornou mais escuro, as paredes mudaram de cor, o salão perdeu todo o brilho, o mobiliário alterou-se e a porta de saída para o exterior da mansão, desapareceu.

Reika: Ah!

FireKai (surpreso): Bolas... não sabia que isto ia acontecer.

KnucklesGirl: Mentiroso. És tu que escreves a fic!

FireKai: ¬¬ Mas mesmo assim, tenho de parecer surpreso, não achas?

KnucklesGirl: Claro, claro... se eu apanhar aquele homem, dou-lhe com um cofre na cabeça.

Reika: O que vamos fazer?

Doremi: Acalmem-se todos!

Todos parecerem parar e olhar para a Doremi.

Doremi: Isto parece ser apenas uma partida, por isso, tenham calma.

Nesse momento, surgiu uma poça de água por baixo dos pés do Susumu, o rapaz gordinho que só pensa em comer e ele começou a ser puxado para dentro da poça.

Susumu: Socorro!

Doremi: Ajudem-no!

A Doremi correu para o Susumu e tentou puxá-lo. A Sofia e o Masaru ajudaram-no, mas a força que puxava o Susumu era muito forte e ele desapareceu na poça de água.

Nicole: Oh Meu Deus!

Emily: Que horror!

Reika: Afinal isto não é uma brincadeira!

Kaori: Vamos morrer todos aqui!

FireKai: Tenham calma!

Todos começaram a correr de um lado para o outro, em pânico.

KnuckleGirl (gritando): Parem quietos ou mandou-vos um cofre à cabeça!

Instantaneamente, todos pararam.

FireKai: Obrigado KnucklesGirl.

KnucklesGirl: De nada. Eles já sabem quem manda.

Todos: ¬¬

FireKai: Vamos dividir-nos em grupos e vamos procurar uma saída.

Todos: Certo.

A Doremi, a Nicole, o Trio SOS, a Itoko, o Tetsuya, o Akatsuki e o Toru formaram um grupo.

Eles percorreram a ala oeste da mansão. Os corredores estavam bastante escuros.

Nicole: Não me lembro da casa parecer tão grande.

Doremi: Provavelmente ficou maior quando tudo mudou.

Tetsuya (sarcástico): És muito inteligente Doremi. Chegaste a essa conclusão sozinha?

Doremi (zangada): Cala-te!

Akatsuki: Não devias dizer mal de uma menina tão bonita como a Doremi.

Doremi (com corações nos olhos): Ele chamou-me bonita!

Tetsuya: Tudo deves precisar de óculos, com certeza.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um grito. Era a Itoko, a rapariga que tinha mais cinco irmãos que tinham participado no campeonato da escola. O seu braço começava a ficar transparente.

Itoko: N-não!

Doremi: Calma Itoko!

Tetsuya: O que vamos fazer?

Yuji: Ela vai desaparecer!

Yutaka: Oh!

Toyokazu (mexendo os braços como um palerma): Oh! OH!

Doremi: Calem-se!

Nesse momento, desapareceu todo o corpo da Itoko, diante deles. A Nicole gritou.

Doremi: N-não! Itoko!

Nicole: Temos de sair daqui! Depressa!

Eles começaram a correr pelo corredor, de repente, sentiram um vento no corredor.

Akatsuki: O que é isto?

O vento tinha formado uma barreira em volta do Yutaka, o rapaz mais alto do trio SOS e do Toyokazu, o rapaz médio do trio SOS.

Yuji: Ah! Salvem-nos!

Mas não houve tempo e eles desapareceram instantaneamente.

Akatsuki: Temos de encontrar os outros! Senão não vamos conseguir sair daqui!

Doremi: Sim. Vou ligar à Sofia... oh não, não tem linha.

Tetsuya: Então vamos à procura deles!

E todos começaram a correr de volta ao salão.

**Este foi o primeiro capítulo. A história ainda vai ter mais capítulos e vai haver sangue também. Até ao próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Nakata, Susumu, Itoko, Yutaka, Toyokazu


	2. Bruxas e Bruxos

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 2: Bruxas e Bruxos**

O grupo da Sofia era constituído pela Mutsumi, o Yamauchi, o Nichiaki, o Masaharu, o Taniyama, a Nobuko, a Shino e o Leon.

Sofia: Temos de procurar por uma saída em todo o lado.

Mutsumi: Mesmo dentro dos quartos?

Sofia: Claro, pode haver uma janela por onde nós possamos passar.

Nobuko: Muito boa ideia Sofia!

Sofia: Vamos lá então.

Cada um foi procurar num quarto. Depois reuniram-se de novo no corredor.

Sofia: Não encontrei nenhuma janela.

Nobuku: Nem eu.

Sofia: Ei, onde está o Taniyama?

O Taniyama era o rapazito pequeno que gostava de jogar xadrez, mas o pai não o deixava.

O grupo entrou no quarto onde o Taniyama tinha ido procurar, mas apenas encontraram um farrapo da sua camisola.

Nobuko: E-ele...

Shino: Oh não...

Nichiaki: Não vou ficar aqui à espera que eu desapareça! Vou fugir!

Sofia: Espera Nichiaki!

O Nichiaki, o rapaz que gostava de fazer truques de magia, saiu a correr para o corredor. Um fumo branco envolveu-o no preciso momento em que o resto do grupo saia para o corredor.

Sofia: Nichiaki.

Nichiaki: E-eu... ajudem-me!

Mas no instante seguinte o fumo e o próprio Nichiaki tinham desaparecido.

Leon: Não nos podemos separar uns dos outros.

Sofia: Acho melhor voltarmos ao salão.

Yamauchi: Isto podem ser espíritos... eu estou habituado a lidar com eles.

Sofia: É melhor irmos andando.

Yamauchi: Está bem.

Yamauchi, o rapaz que tinha um templo, estava assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo interessava-o.

O grupo começou a andar para voltar ao salão, mas de repente, o Yamauchi começou a desaparecer.

Yamauchi: O q-que me está a acontecer?

Shino: Ah! Ele está a desaparecer!

Sofia: Yamauchi!

A Sofia agarrou o braço do Yamauchi, mas logo no instante seguinte, o braço dele desapareceu.

Yamauchi: Fujam daqui! Depressa!

A Sofia parecia assustada, mas o Leon agarrou-lhe o braço e todos começaram a fugir dali. O Yamauchi acabou por desaparecer.

O grupo da Emily era constituído pelo Masaru, o Fujio, a Maki, o Amano, a Naomi, a Shiori e a Kanae.

Emily (assustada): Aqui devem haver imensos fantasmas!

Masaru: Calma, eu protejo-te!

Fujio: Nem pensar! Eu é que a protejo.

Os dois lançaram um olhar ameaçador um ao outro.

Emily: Calma.

Maki (assustada e apontando para algo mais à frente): Olhem!

Uma enorme tesoura vinha a voar na direcção deles.

Masaru: Fujam!

Todos saíram do caminho da tesoura, excepto a Naomi, a rapariga muito alta. A tesoura fechou-se sobre ela. A Naomi gritou, enquanto o chão ficava salpicado de sangue e apenas apareciam farrapos da roupa da Naomi.

Emily: N-não!

Shiori: Eu quero sair daqui!

Kanae: Tenho muito medo!

Amano: Calma, o poder dos Power Rangers irá proteger-nos!

O Amano era viciado nos Power Rangers.

Masaru: ¬¬ Sim, espera que eles devem mesmo vir ajudar-te...

Fujio: Depressa! Entrem nesta sala!

A tesoura vinha novamente na direcção deles e todos correram para dentro de uma sala. A sala tinha um enorme piano e outras coisas mais pequenas e delicadas.

Emily: Uf, foi por pouco!

Amano: Estou com sede.

Ele viu um copo de água em cima do piano, chegou perto dele e bebeu-o.

Amano: Ah, assim está melhor... ah! Ah!

O Amano começou a contorcer-se.

Emily: O que se passa?

Masaru: O copo...

Fujio: Veneno, sem dúvida.

O Amano caiu no chão, morto. No instante seguinte, o seu corpo transformou-se em vapor.

Shiori: Isto é horrível.

Maki: Vamos sair daqui.

Nesse instante, o piano mexeu-se, ergueu-se no ar e investiu com toda a força contra a Maki, que foi projectada contra a parede. O piano investiu mais uma vez contra a Maki, ela gritou, sangue salpicou as paredes e o corpo dela caiu no chão. O piano mexeu-se mais um pouco.

Masaru: Fujam!

O Masaru, a Shiori, a Emily, a Kanae e o Fujio saíram da sala a correr.

Masaru: Vamos voltar ao salão, depressa.

Todos começaram a correr. A Emily, a Shiori e a Kanae choravam muito.

O grupo final era constituído pela Reika, pela Kaori, pela Nanako, pelo Takao, pela Marina, pelo FireKai, pela KnucklesGirl e pelo Ryouta.

A Marina ia abraçada ao Takao, enquanto eles caminhavam todos pelo corredor.

Marina: Tenho medo.

Takao: Calma.

Kaori: Se sair daqui, vou fazer uma reportagem sobre isto.

Reika: Agora não é hora de falar nisso.

KnucklesGirl: Finalmente disse algo que preste.

FireKai: Eu aconselhava-nos a voltar ao salão.

Reika: Nem pensar! Temos de encontrar a saída!

Nanako: Eu não sei se vamos conseguir sair daqui.

FireKai: Claro que sim!

Nanako: Espero que sim.

Ryouta: Se eu tivesse aqui um dos meus dinossauros!

O Ryouta adorava os dinossauros e todo esse tipo de monstros. A Nanako adorava animais, mas tinha tido um trauma. Nesse momento, eles ouviram passos no corredor, mais à frente deles.

Takao: Quem está aí?

Reika: Responda!

Marina: Ai, que medo...

Um homem, com um rosto distorcido e com uma faca na mão, vinha a correr na direcção deles.

Takao: Fujam!

Reika: Ah!

Kaori: Socorro!

Todos começaram a correr, ainda com o homem em sua perseguição. A KnucklesGirl ia a correr à frente, com o Takao a seguir a ela, de mão dada com a Marina. A Kaori e a Reika vinham depois, o seguinte era o FireKai e os que estavam mais atrás eram a Nanako e o Ryouta.

Takao: Depressa, ele está a apanhar-nos!

Reika: Ai!

A Nanako e o Ryouta tropeçaram e caíram no chão. O FireKai virou-se para trás. O homem estava muito perto. O FireKai só tinha tempo de salvar um deles. Correu para a Nanako e levantou-a, puxou-a e começou a tentar fazer com que ela corresse mais rápido (ninguém estava à espera que eu salvasse o Ryouta e deixasse lá a Nanako, pois não?)

O homem chegou perto do Ryouta.

Ryouta: Socorro!

No instante seguinte, o homem espetou a faca no peito do Ryouta e ele gritou ainda mais.

Nanako: Não!

FireKai: Corre! Agora não podemos fazer nada!

O grupo chegou ao salão. Já lá estavam os outros grupos.

Reika: Façam alguma coisa!

Kaori: Vem um homem com uma faca atrás de nós!

Marina: Ele já matou o Ryouta!

Doremi: O quê?

Nicole: Oh não...

Emily: Temos de fazê-lo meninas!

Sofia: Sim!

Reika: Fazer o quê?

Doremi: Estão prontas?

Emily, Sofia e Nicole: Sim!

As quatro amigas pegaram nos seus medalhões e transformaram-se ali, em frente a todos.

Reika: N-não pode ser!

Kaori: E-elas são...

FireKai: Chiu, não digas a palavra ou elas transformam-se em sapos.

Kaori: Oh...

Doremi: Desculpem-nos por não vos termos contado.

Marina: Vocês podem usar magia.

Tetsuya: Não posso acreditar... a Doremi...

Nesse momento o homem com a faca apareceu no salão. As pessoas gritaram. A faca estava ensanguentada.

Doremi: Calma. Pirika Pirilala Paporina Pekelato Pepelato, faz com a faca desapareça, agora!

A faca desapareceu da mão do homem, que ficou furioso. Correu para a Shino, a rapariga que tinha ido passar umas férias num país distante e tinha lá feito um amigo, e apertou-lhe o pescoço.

Todos ficaram em estado de choque. A Shino caiu morta no chão. O homem desapareceu no meio de fumo negro.

Doremi: S-shino!

Reika: Aquele homem... Doom... ele falou em bruxas... ele estava a falar em vocês! É por vossa causa que isto está a acontecer!

Todos olharam para as quatro amigas.

Kaori: É verdade!

Tetsuya: Elas não têm culpa. O homem é maluco!

Masaru: Exacto. A Emily nunca faria mal a ninguém de propósito.

Toru: Nem a Nicole!

Nobuko: E muito menos a Sofia!

Reika: Então arranjem uma maneira de sairmos daqui!

Doremi: Está bem.

Emily: Vamos formar o círculo mágico!

Doremi: Pirika Pirilala Descontraída!

Emily: Pilipili Popalora Flexível!

Sofia: Pomecla Larila Orgulhosa!

Nicole: Purupuru Elegante!

Formou-se o círculo mágico.

Todas: Tira-nos desta mansão, agora!

Mas o círculo mágico começou a perder poder.

Doremi: Oh não!

Akatsuki: Nós ajudamos! Poder Negro!

Fujio: Poder do Sol!

Leon: Poder da Força!

Toru: Poder da Lua!

Com os feitiços dos rapazes, o círculo mágico ficou mais forte.

Reika: E-eles também...

Kaori: S-são...

Mas o círculo mágico parecia não estar a fazer efeito. Então, de repente, quatro bolas de luz vermelhas apareceram, não se sabe de onde e atingiram a Emily, o Toru, o Fujio e o Leon.

Eles caíram no chão e o círculo mágico quebrou-se. Sangue escorria das feridas que as bolas lhe tinham feito.

Masaru: Emily!

Doremi: Não!

Akatsuki: Não pode ser!

Todos correram para os quatro feridos.

Emily: Sinto-me fraca.

Toru: Parece que perdemos...

Leon: Adeus...

Fujio: ...

No instante seguinte, os corpos deles desapareceram. Só restaram o medalhão da Emily e três medalhões mais pequenos, pertencentes ao Toru, ao Leon e ao Fujio.

Doremi: Não poder ser... Emily...

Akatsuki: Éramos 36... agora somos apenas 19...

**E aqui está mais um capítulo. Desta vez morreram mais pessoas e das 19 restantes, apenas uma delas vai sobreviver no final. Mas qual delas? Têm de continuar a ler a fic para ficarem a saber. Mandem reviews por favor.**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Taniyama, Nichiaki, Yamauchi, Naomi, Amano, Maki, Ryouta, Shino, Emily, Toru, Fujio, Leon


	3. Zumbis

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 3: Zumbis**

A Doremi agarrou nos quatro medalhões que estavam no chão e olhou para o Akatsuki.

Doremi: Afinal vocês também eram bruxos.

Akatsuki: Desculpa Doremi, não te podia dizer.

Doremi: Tu isto está a acontecer por causa de nós...

Reika: Ainda bem que reconheces!

Nicole: Nós não podíamos prever isto!

Sofia: Exacto!

Reika: Continuamos a precisar de fugir desta mansão.

Shiori: Aquele homem disse que só um de nós iria escapar.

Kaori: Tenho de ser eu! Para publicar uma entrevista sobre isto!

Reika: Nem penses! Quem vai sair daqui sou eu!

A Nanako encontrava-se a um canto, junto com o FireKai.

Nanako: Porque é que me salvaste a mim em vez do Ryouta?

FireKai: (Pensou: Porque és mais bonita, claro) Olha Nanako, eu não tive tempo para pensar.

Nanako: Estou a ver... foi um impulso...

FireKai: Talvez... mas se eu tivesse tempo para pensar, iria salvar-te a ti na mesma.

KnucklesGirl: Então o que vamos fazer agora?

Doremi: Não sei...

Nesse momento, começaram a ouvir passos que vinham na direcção do salão.

Marina: Oh não! Outra vez!

Sofia: Pomecla Larila Paloo, faz com que apareça uma barreira para nos proteger.

Apareceu uma barreira que envolveu toda a gente que estava naquele salão.

No salão entraram quatro zumbis horríveis.

Reika: Argh! Que nojo!

Sofia: Eles não vão conseguir passar pela barreira!

Mas no momento seguinte, os zumbis quebraram a barreira.

Sofia: Não pode ser!

Nicole: Purupuru Fami Famifa, faz com que os zumbis parem!

Mas o feitiço não resultou e os zumbis continuaram a aproximar-se.

Akatsuki: Eu trato disto!

O Akatsuki mexeu os seus fios de cabelo e criou uma barreira. Ergueu os braços.

Akatsuki: Eu consigo pará-los por algum tempo, mas não é muito. Fujam daqui!

Doremi: Mas...

Akatsuki: Fujam, é o melhor!

Doremi: Se ao menos a Emily não tivesse...

Nicole: Só o poder das três não é suficiente.

KnucklesGirl: Dêem-me cá esse medalhão.

Doremi: Para quê?

KnucklesGirl: Eu vou tomar o lugar da Emily!

Sofia: O quê?

KnucklesGirl: Vamos, depressa!

A Doremi entregou o medalhão à KnucklesGirl.

KnucklesGirl: Vamos lá então!

Ela pegou no medalhão, bateu as mãos, depois bateu com ele nos pés, depois bateu as mãos no ar e por fim na cabeça. Apareceu um uniforme igual ao das outras, mas este era preto.

KnucklesGirl: Aha, estou pronta!

Doremi: Então vamos lá! Pirika Pirilala Descontraída!

Sofia: Pomecla Larila Orgulhosa!

Nicole: Purupuru Elegante!

KnucklesGirl: Pumpuff Pumpiff Engraçada!

As quatro meninas formaram o círculo mágico e gritaram: Livra-nos dos zumbis, agora!

Dois zumbis desapareceram imediatamente, mas os outros dois passaram a barreira do Akatsuki e atiraram-se a ele. O Akatsuki gritou, enquanto os zumbis lhe mordiam a pele.

Doremi: Ah! Sofia, leva os outros daqui. Eu e a Nicole vamos combater os zumbis.

Sofia: Mas...

Doremi: Depressa!

Sofia: Sim. Sigam-me todos!

KnucklesGirl: Eu fico para lutar!

Doremi: Não. Vai com a Sofia.

KnucklesGirl: Eu... está bem...

O grupo começou a sair por outra porta do salão.

Nicole: Purupuru Fami Famifa, destrói estes zumbis!

Mas não houve qualquer efeito. A Doremi tentou tirar um dos zumbis de cima do Akatsuki, mas o Akatsuki já estava morto.

Doremi: Pirika Pirilala Papor...

Nesse momento, um zumbi saltou para cima da Doremi e mordeu-lhe o pescoço.

Doremi: Ah!

Nicole: Doremi!

Doremi (tirando o seu medalhão e lançando-o à Nicole): Vai! Leva o meu medalhão e o dos bruxos!

Nicole: Está bem.

Mas a Nicole viu que nesse momento vinham mais zumbis a entrar no salão.

Nicole: Oh não... tem de ser... Purupuru Fami Famifa, traz-me os medalhões.

Os quatro medalhões dos bruxos e o medalhão da Doremi e da Nicole elevaram-se no ar.

Nicole: Esta é a minha última magia... Purupuru Fami Famifa, faz com que os medalhões cheguem à Sofia!

Os medalhões desapareceram e a Nicole destransformou-se. Via que os zumbis se estavam a aproximar.

Nicole: Oh não...

E assim, a Nicole e a Doremi foram mortas pelos zumbis. (Ok, foi uma coisa resumida, não vou entrar em detalhes sangrentos.)

Nesse momento, o grupo que tinha conseguido escapar parou para descansar.

Reika: Oh meu Deus! Isto é um pesadelo!

Sofia: Espero que esteja tudo bem com a Doremi e a Nicole...

Nesse momento, os medalhões apareceram em frente à Sofia.

Sofia: Oh não...

A Sofia deixou-se cair no chão.

Sofia: Não pode ser.

KnucklesGirl: Calma Sofia.

Nesse momento, apareceram facas saídas das paredes.

Reika: Ah! O que é isto?

FireKai: Baixem-se!

Eles mandaram-se para o chão, mas houve três pessoas que foram trespassadas pelas facas: Yuji, o último e mais pequeno do Trio SOS; a Kanae, a menina gorducha que queria fazer dieta e a Nobuko, a rapariga que era um pouco mentirosa e inventava histórias.

Sofia: Nobuko!

Masaharu: Kanae!

Kaori: Yuji!

Os três jaziam no chão, cobertos de sangue.

Reika: Vamos embora daqui!

Todos saíram a correr dali.

Shiori: Só um de nós vai escapar... e agora somos apenas 13...

Takao: O número do azar!

Marina: Tenho muito medo.

Nanako: E eu também!

Sofia (chorando): Vamos continuar...

Eles subiram uma grande escadaria, que dava até ao andar superior. Quando iam a subir as escadas, a Marina olhou para um espelho. No instante seguinte, umas mãos agarraram-na.

Marina: Socorro!

Takao: Marina!

O Takao agarrou a Marina, para tentar evitar que o espelho a engolisse. O FireKai, o Masaru, a Sofia e o Tetsuya começaram a puxar a Marina e conseguiram soltá-la do espelho.

Takao (abraçando a Marina): Graças a Deus que eu não te perdi.

Marina: Takao. Tive tanto medo.

Nesse momento, apareceu uma mão nas escadas e agarrou a Mutsumi, a rapariga forte que gosta de luta. Nem tiveram tempo para a ajudar, pois no momento seguinte, ela tinha desaparecido nas escadas.

Sofia: Não pode ser!

Takao: Isto aqui está sólido.

Shiori: Temos de continuar...

Reika: Eu não quero desaparecer!

Eles chegaram ao segundo andar da mansão.

Sofia: Nunca vamos conseguir sair daqui...

Tetsuya: Claro que vamos... a Doremi não morreu em vão.

Todos olharam para o rapaz, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Quando iam a passar no meio do corredor, apareceu um machado voador.

Sofia: Fujam!

Como é óbvio nesta fic, há sempre alguém que fica no caminho de alguma coisa e tem uma morte violenta, neste caso foi a Kaori, a jornalista metediça, que teve a sua cabeça rachada ao meio.

Reika: Kaori!

Nanako (assustada): Ah!

Masaru: Vamos depressa, não podemos ficar aqui!

Masaharu: Vamos...

Todos começaram a caminhar outra vez, até que chegaram a uma grande porta branca. A Sofia tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu. O Masaru, o Tetsuya, o FireKai e a Reika também tentaram, mas ela não se abria.

Masaharu: Vou tentar.

Mal o Masaharu, o responsável delegado de turma, pôs a mão no puxador da porta, sentiu a sua energia ser sugada e caiu no chão.

Nanako: Masaharu!

Mas não valia pena, a energia do Masaharu tinha sido sugada e ele estava morto. Nesse momento, com um rangido, a porta abriu-se...

**E é o fim de mais um capítulo. A fic já vai a meio. Mais mortes, desta vez a única bruxa original que ainda sobrevive é a Sofia, juntamente com sete dos seus colegas e os dois escritores, FireKai e KnucklesGirl. Qual destes 10 sobreviverá? Tens de ler os capítulos seguintes para saberes.**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Akatsuki, Doremi, Nicole, Yuji, Kanae, Nobuko, Mutsumi, Kaori, Masaharu


	4. Magia

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 4: Magia**

A porta branca abriu-se com um rangido.

Sofia: Entramos?

Shiori: Agora somos apenas 10...

Reika: Vamos entrar!

Masaru: ...

Todos passaram pela porta branca. Ficaram surpreendidos. Estavam numa sala toda branca e brilhante, muito diferente do resto da mansão.

Reika: Esta sala parece calma.

Sofia: Calma demais, na minha opinião.

KnucklesGirl: Eu vou fazer um feitiço para ver se detecto algo mau. Pumpuff Pumpiff Knuknin, detecta se há algo de mau nesta sala! Agora!

Por momentos tudo pareceu calmo, mas então o chão começou a tremer e começaram a aparecer raízes de árvore.

Sofia: Fujam!

Todos se precipitaram para a porta do lado oposto ao que tinham entrado. Primeiro saiu a Shiori, seguida do FireKai, do Masaru, do Takao e da Marina. A Reika foi a seguinte, acompanhada pela Nanako. No momento em que o Tetsuya ia sair da sala, uma raiz enrolou-se no seu pé.

Tetsuya: Ah!

Sofia: Tetsuya!

KnucklesGirl: Temos de o salvar!

O Tetsuya estava agora a ser enrolado pelas raízes.

Sofia: Pomecla Larila Paloo, queima as raízes agora!

As raízes começaram a pegar fogo e largaram o Tetsuya. A KnucklesGirl amparou-o.

Sofia: Leva-o daqui. Eu trato disto.

Mal a KnucklesGirl saiu da sala com o Tetsuya, a porta fechou-se atrás dela. Ouviu-se um grito da Sofia. O medalhão dela surgiu nas mãos da Marina.

Marina: O quê?

KnucklesGirl: Ela... foi-se.

Reika: Morreu...

Shiori: Mais uma...

KnucklesGirl: Temos de sair daqui primeiro, depois vamos organizar-nos.

Eles fugiram dali o mais rápido que puderam. Depois entraram num quarto.

KnucklesGirl: Bom, temos aqui os medalhões da Doremi, da Sofia e da Nicole. Também temos quatro medalhões dos bruxos.

FireKai: Podemos usar a magia dos medalhões!

KnucklesGirl: Boa ideia. Toma um medalhão Nanako, tu já tens o da Sofia , Marina, este é para ti Shio...

Reika (interrompendo): Ei, então e eu?

KnucklesGirl: B-bom, tu ficavas sem medalhão.

Reika (agarrando o medalhão que era para a Shiori): Nem pensar. Eu fico com este.

Shiori: Não faz mal, eu não me importo.

KnucklesGirl: Então vou ensinar-vos a transformar-vos.

A KnucklesGirl ensinou a Nanako, a Reika e a Marina a transformarem-se. A Nanako ficou com um uniforme laranja, como o da Emily; a Reika ficou com um uniforme amarelo e a Marina ficou com um uniforme azul, como o da Sofia.

KnucklesGirl: É a vossa vez rapazes!

FireKai: Mas... não nos sabemos transformar.

Tetsuya: A mim não me pareceu que eles se tivessem sequer transformado.

KnuklesGirl: Então... ergam os medalhões e digam qualquer coisa.

FireKai: ...

Tetsuya: ...

Takao: ...

Masaru: Eu vou tentar! Pela Emily! Hum... Transformação!

Uma luz verde envolveu o Masaru.

KnucklesGirl: Está a resultar!

Quando a luz se dissipou, o Masaru tinha dois fios de cabelo verde a saírem-lhe do resto do cabelo e toda a sua roupa era verde escura. O medalhão estava no seu peito.

Tetsuya, Takao e FireKai: Transformação!

Uma luz azul envolveu o Tetsuya, uma luz vermelha envolveu o Takao e uma luz branca envolveu o FireKai. As roupas do Tetsuya tornaram-se azuis escuras, as do Takao tornaram-se vermelhas, com detalhes em castanho e as roupas do FireKai ficaram brancas com detalhes em preto.

Todos tinham os mesmos fios de cabelo a saírem-lhe do cabelo original, como o Masaru.

KnucklesGirl (rindo): O FireKai tem dois cabelos brancos!

FireKai: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Vamos lá ver... não dá para pedirmos para sairmos daqui... mas... podemos pedir que nos levem até à saída mais próxima.

Todos: Sim.

KnucklesGirl: Pumpuff Pumpiff Engraçada!

Nanako: Panpun Nanium Simpática!

Marina: Pakato Lanitako Carinhosa!

Reika: Papipo Papini Vaidosa!

Masaru: Poder do Vento!

Takao: Poder do Fogo!

FireKai: Poder da Terra!

Tetsuya: Poder da Água!

O conjunto de magia envolveu também a Shiori. Quando todos abriram os olhos, encontravam-se numa sala pequena. A única coisa que havia ali era uma placa com o número 9 e umas escadas.

Tetsuya: O que fazemos?

Reika: Não nos resta outra opção a não ser descermos.

Masaru: Então vamos.

Todos começaram a descer as escadas. Quando deram por eles, estavam num grande corredor de pedra e havia uma placa com o número 8.

FireKai: Hum...

Marina: E agora?

KnucklesGirl: Continuamos em frente, é claro.

Masaru: Então vamos.

Eles começaram a atravessar o corredor de pedra. Quando avistaram umas escadas que desciam para o piso inferior, apareceu um monstro na frente deles.

Ele segurava uma roleta numa das mãos. Tinha o corpo azul escuro e cabelo negro e espesso.

Monstro: Bem vindos. Eu chamo-me Roulletos e venho decidir a vossa sorte.

Todos: O quê?

Roulletos: A minha roleta tem as vossas caras, vêem?

Era verdade. Na roleta, em vez de números, estavam as caras dos nove amigos.

Roulletos: Vou rodar a roleta... a pessoa escolhida pela roleta... morre... mas os outros podem descer para o piso inferior.

FireKai: É isso! A saída da mansão está no último piso desta torre ou lá o que isto é.

Roulletos: Exactamente. Vamos começar...

O monstro rolou a roleta e ela começou a girar muito depressa.

Tetsuya: ...

Shiori: Ai...

Takao (de mãos dadas com a Marina): Vai correr tudo bem.

Marina: Sim.

KnucklesGirl: ...

FireKai (descansado e a beber um suminho)

Nanako: Como podes estar tão calmo?

FireKai: Sou eu que escrevo a fic e sei que não vou morrer agora.

Nanako: Então quem é que vai morrer?

FireKai: Por acaso estou numa enorme indecisão. Não queria matar ninguém. Sabes, já eliminei os que gostava menos (bom, não quer dizer que tenha só eliminado os que não gostava) e agora a decisão de escolher alguém para morrer… é difícil… mas tem de ser... que a KnucklesGirl me perdoe.

KnucklesGirl: Vais matar-me a mim?

FireKai: Já vais ver.

E a roleta começou a girar mais devagar, mais devagar, muito devagar... e parou... no Masaru!

Masaru!

Roulletos: Bom... adeus rapazinho!

O Roulletos estalou os dedos e o Masaru cai morto no chão. Depois o Roulletos desapareceu.

KnucklesGirl: Oh não! Masaru!

Reika: Temos de continuar!

KnucklesGirl (aproximando-se do FireKai e sussurrando): Porque é que o mataste a ele e não à Reika?

FireKai: Porque gosto mais da Reika do que do Masaru.

KnucklesGirl: Oh... ¬¬

Takao: Vamos continuar, não podemos parar agora.

E assim todos desceram as escadas, deixando o Masaru, morto.

Depois de descerem as escadas, depararam-se com uma placa com o número 7. À frente deles estava um labirinto, com oito entradas. O Roulletos apareceu, mas desta vez não trazia a sua roleta consigo.

Roulletos: Cada um tem de ir por um caminho. Um deles... vai dar a uma morte dolorosa. Os outros vão dar à saída deste piso.

Tetsuya: Temos de escolher...

KnucklesGirl: Temos sete hipóteses de sobreviver e uma de morrer...

Takao: Eu e a Marina não podemos ir pelo mesmo caminho?

Roulletos: Não. Se mais do que um tentar ir por um caminho... todos morrerão.

Marina: Oh não...

FireKai: Eu vou pelo caminho 1.

Tetsuya: Eu vou pelo 2.

Reika: Para mim é o 3.

Nanako: Eu... vou pelo 4.

Takao: Vou pelo 5.

Marina: Eu vou pelo 6.

KnucklesGirl: Eu escolho o 7.

Shiori: Então eu fico com o último... o 8.

Cada um entrou no labirinto pela sua entrada.

Doze minutos depois, a KnucklesGirl saiu do labirinto e ficou à espera ao pé das escadas que a iam levar ao piso inferior.

KnucklesGirl: Escolhi um bom caminho... ainda bem.

A próxima pessoa a aparecer foi a Marina.

Marina: O Takao ainda não chegou?

KnucklesGirl: Ainda não.

Marina: Oh não...

A próxima pessoa a surgir do labirinto foi o Tetsuya.

Tetsuya: Parece que escolhi bem.

KnucklesGirl: Ainda faltam cinco pessoas...

A pessoa seguinte a sair do labirinto foi... o Takao. A Marina correu a abraçá-lo.

Marina (chorando): Pensei que... que tu... buá...

Takao (passando-lhe a mão pelo cabelo): Calma, eu estou bem.

A Reika foi a próxima a sair do labirinto, com o seu ar superior.

Reika: Tentei usar magia no labirinto e não consegui. Mas mesmo assim consegui sair.

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Faltam três pessoas...

A pessoa seguinte a sair do labirinto foi... o FireKai.

FireKai: A Shiori e a Nanako ainda não chegaram?

KnucklesGirl: Não.

Marina: Então uma delas...

E por fim... a última pessoa saiu do labirinto. Ouviu-se um grito estridente da outra pessoa que tinha lá ficado e acabara de morrer... a pessoa que tinha saído do labirinto era a Shiori.

FireKai: Nanako... não pode ser.

**A Sofia bateu as botas, o Masaru foi desta para melhor e a Nanako faleceu de vez. Restam apenas e só 7 pessoas. Qual delas sobreviverá? Será que vai sobreviver mais do que uma pessoa? (Pergunta estúpida, olhem para o título da fic…) Bom, faltam apenas mais dois capítulos para a fic terminar. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews!**

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Sofia, Masaru, Nanako


	5. Entre Abismos e Flores

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 5: Entre Abismos e Flores**

Os sete amigos sobreviventes desceram as escadas até chegarem ao piso número 6. O FireKai estava muito abatido. Estava quase tão branco como o fato que trazia vestido.

Quando eles olharam, estavam no que parecia ser uma gruta. Do lado onde eles estavam, havia solo firme e do outro lado da "gruta" também havia solo firme e umas escadas que os levavam até ao piso inferior.

O problema é que, entre os dois pisos, havia um enorme abismo. Para chegarem ao solo do lado oposto tinham de saltar sobre umas plataformas de madeira que se encontravam acima do abismo.

O monstro Rolletos apareceu.

Rolletos: Muito bem. Como vêem, têm de saltar de estaca em estaca até chegarem ao outro lado... porém, uma delas vai cair quando a pisarem e levar um de vocês para o abismo.

KnucklesGirl: É só usarmos as vassouras para atravessarmos o abismo.

Rolletos: A magia não funciona aqui. A propósito...

O Rolletos estalou os dedos e todos se destransformaram. Os medalhões apareceram na mão do Rolletos.

Rolletos: Digam adeus a estes medalhões.

O Rolletos largou os medalhões e eles caíram no abismo.

KnucklesGirl: Não!

Rolletos: Boa sorte para esta prova. Ah, mais uma coisa, se alguém pisar duas vezes a mesma plataforma... ela cai.

O monstro desapareceu.

KnucklesGirl: Eu vou primeiro!

Ela começou a saltar de estaca em estaca.

Tetsuya: Eu também vou!

O Tetsuya começou a saltar, evitando as estacas em que a KnucklesGirl tinha saltado.

Todos os seguiram. A Reika saltava com facilidade, ao contrário da Shiori. A Marina era auxiliada pelo Takao. O FireKai saltava facilmente, mas sem entusiasmo.

A KnucklesGirl chegou ao outro lado do abismo e o Tetsuya chegou logo a seguir. A Reika foi a terceira a chegar. Depois foi a Shiori.

KnucklesGirl: Se nós estamos aqui e um vai morrer...

Tetsuya: Ou é a Marina, ou o Takao ou o FireKai.

Marina: Tenho medo!

Takao: Vá lá Marina, tu consegues!

Marina: Sim.

O FireKai estava quase a chegar ao outro lado do abismo. O Takao e a Marina ainda iam a meio. De repente, o FireKai saltou para uma plataforma e ela começou a tremer.

KnucklesGirl: Ah!

Tetsuya: Era aquela a estaca.

Reika: Oh!

E assim o FireKai caiu no abismo, morrendo de imediato (sou tão bonzinho com a minha própria morte :P)

O Takao e a Marina chegaram ao fim do caminho e os seis sobreviventes desceram ao piso 5.

Quando lá chegaram, já o monstro Rolletos estava à espera deles. O piso era constituído por uma pequena sala com uma mesa e seis copos em cima dela.

Rolletos: Estes copos têm um líquido transparente. Um deles... tem um veneno mortal... os outros têm apenas o liquido transparente. Escolham um copo e bebam.

Tetsuya: Quer dizer que um de nós vai ter de morrer...

Reika: É esse o objectivo desta torre!

Takao: Querem matar-nos um a um.

Rolletos: Então? Toca a beber.

A Shiori pegou num copo e bebeu rapidamente. Todos ficaram a olhar para ela, mas nada aconteceu.

Rolletos: Boa escolha menina.

Todos os outros pegaram nos seus copos.

KnucklesGirl: Vamos a isto?

Reika: Vamos. Eu não vou morrer!

A Marina apertava a mão do Takao.

Marina: Tenho tanto medo...

Takao: Vai correr tudo bem.

Tetsuya: Toca a beber!

Todos beberam o líquido transparente. O Rolletos ficou a olhar para eles. A Shiori cruzou as mãos, preocupada.

KnucklesGirl: Eu... sinto-me bem.

Tetsuya: Eu também.

Eles olharam para a Reika, para a Marina e para o Takao. Os três estavam imóveis. De repente, o Takao caiu no chão.

Marina: Não!

Reika: Foi ele que morreu.

Rolletos: Podem continuar a descer.

O monstro Rolletos desapareceu. A Marina estava a chorar, agarrada ao corpo do Takao.

Reika: ...

KnucklesGirl: Temos de ir Marina.

Marina: Não! Eu fico com ele!

Shiori: Marina...

Tetsuya (agarrando o braço da Marina): Vamos.

O Tetsuya arrastou a Marina escada abaixo. A Reika, a Shiori e a KnucklesGirl seguiram-no.

Chegaram ao piso número 4. Este piso estava repleto de flores enormes, mas que não pareciam ser perigosas. O monstro Rolletos não apareceu.

KnucklesGirl: Hum... isto é estranho.

Reika: Está tudo muito calmo.

Shiori: E não parece que haja aqui algo de perigoso.

Nesse momento, surgiu o monstro Rolletos.

KnucklesGirl: Já cá faltavas tu!

Shiori: O que é que temos de fazer desta vez?

Rolletos: Neste piso... existem quatro flores vermelhas, muito pequeninas. O que vos peço não tem nada demais.

KnucklesGirl: Queres que nós encontremos essas flores?

Rolletos: Sim.

Tetsuya: Parece fácil... fácil demais...

Rolletos: Claro que há um senão... quatro flores... cinco pessoas... a pessoa que ficar sem uma flor... bem... vai dormir com os anjinhos.

O grupo estremeceu.

Rolletos: Podem começar! Ah, só tem dez minutos para encontrarem as flores. Se não as encontrarem... morrem todos!

A Reika saiu logo disparada à procura da flor. A Shiori foi atrás dela, mas mais calmamente.

Tetsuya: Marina, por favor levanta-te!

Marina: N-não.

Tetsuya: Assim vais ser tu a morrer!

Marina: Não quero saber. Eu quero morrer!

POF

A KnucklesGirl deu um estalo na Marina.

KnucklesGirl: O Takao morreu, mas tu estás viva.

Marina: N-não quero saber!

KnucklesGirl: O Takao teria dado a sua vida por ti e tu desperdiças assim a tua vida! Tu conseguiste sobreviver até aqui! Não te deixes ir abaixo!

Marina: Eu... sim.

A Marina levantou-se.

Marina: Vamos procurar as flores!

A Reika surgiu por detrás da Marina.

Reika: Já tenho a minha flor.

KnucklesGirl: Então só restam três!

Tetsuya: Reika, isso é uma flor cor-de-laranja!

Reika: Oh... mas até parece vermelha...

Rolletos: Continua a contar como uma flor cor-de-laranja!

Reika: Chatos ¬¬

Todos começaram a procurar. A Shiori ainda andava ali a procurar por uma flor vermelha.

Marina: Bom... deixem-me pensar... flores vermelhas... não vejo aqui nenhuma... ah!

KnucklesGirl: O que foi?

Marina: Claro. A flor Dente-de-Vénus, que é azul, torna-se vermelha em contacto com a água.

Eles olharam à sua volta e viram um pequeno ribeiro. Ao lado do ribeiro encontravam-se quatro flores Dente-de-Vénus.

Marina: Vamos lá!

Ela correu para as flores e colheu uma. Passou-a por água e ela tornou-se vermelha.

Marina: Eu sabia!

KnucklesGirl: Boa Marina!

A KnucklesGirl pegou numa flor e também a passou por água. O Tetsuya e a Reika fizeram o mesmo.

Rolletos: Parece que a única que não tem uma flor... é aquela!

Apontou para a Shiori.

Shiori: Oh não!

O Rolletos lançou uma bola de fogo à Shiori, que começou a ser queimada viva (coitadinha) e pronto, ela morreu.

KnucklesGirl: Que horror!

Marina (chorando): Não...

Reika: ...

Rolletos: Podem continuar a descer... até ao nível 3! E... boa sorte... vão precisar dela!

**E este foi o penúltimo capítulo. Restam apenas 4 sobreviventes: KnucklesGirl, Marina, Reika e Tetsuya. Eu morri (uma morte um pouco lerda, mas foi o que se arranjou… se eu morri numa fic… sendo eu o autor… será que é considerado suícidio? lol, esqueçam…) e o Takao e a Shiori também. Qual dos 4 sobreviventes achas que vai sobreviver no final? **

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **FireKai, Takao, Shiori


	6. A Pessoa que Sobreviveu…

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Magical Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 6: A Pessoa que Sobreviveu…**

A KnucklesGirl, a Reika, o Tetsuya e a Marina desceram até ao nível 3. Este nível parecia apenas uma sala com um grande espelho.

Do outro lado do espelho, apareceram todos os colegas e amigos deles, que tinham morrido naquela mansão.

KnucklesGirl: Oh!

Reika: ...

Tetsuya: Doremi!

Marina: Takao!

De facto, o Takao e a Doremi pareciam ser os que estavam mais perto.

Doremi: Venham juntar-se a nós.

Tetsuya: Como?

Takao: Atravessem o espelho.

Marina: Atravessar o espelho…

Sofia: Juntem-se a nós.

Kanae: Aqui não podemos morrer.

Emily: E podemos estar todos juntos.

Tetsuya: Juntos... sim.

Marina: Assim posso estar com o Takao.

Reika: Eu não vou entrar nesse espelho.

KnucklesGirl: É uma armadilha! Não entrem no espelho.

Tetsuya: Mas a Doremi... está lá...

Marina: E o Takao... e os outros...

KnucklesGirl: É tudo uma ilusão!

Reika: Vocês não vêm isso?

Doremi: Tetsuya, não oiças o que elas dizem. Vem ter comigo.

Takao: Vem ter comigo também Marina.

O Tetsuya e a Marina deram um passo em frente, em direcção ao espelho.

KnucklesGirl: Agarra o Tetsuya, Reika. Eu trato da Marina.

A KnucklesGirl puxou a Marina para trás, mas o Tetsuya era muito forte para a Reika o segurar. Ele deu uma cotovelada na Reika e ela caiu no chão.

O Tetsuya entrou no espelho.

Reika: Não!

KnucklesGirl: Tetsuya!

Logo depois do Tetsuya entrar no espelho, os seus amigos, incluindo a Doremi, transformaram-se em zumbis e agarraram o Tetsuya, que gritava, enquanto os zumbis o mordiam. O espelho quebrou-se em mil pedacinhos, revelando as escadas para o piso número 2.

Reika: O Tetsuya também morreu.

KnucklesGirl: Agora somos só três!

Marina: Eu... eu quase fui... oh...

KnucklesGirl: Tentaram iludir-te.

Marina: Não... não volta a acontecer.

As três desceram as escadas para o piso número 2, ainda nervosas com o que se tinha passado com o Tetsuya.

O monstro Rolletos estava à espera delas.

Rolletos: Está na hora... da caixa das surpresas!

As três: Caixa das surpresas?

Rolletos: Sim. Nesta caixa estão quatro cartas. Duas são boas. Duas são más... heim... então o vosso amigo morreu... não pensei que alguém caísse naquele truque.

Marina: Não gozes!

Reika: Exacto. Qualquer pessoa podia ter caído naquele truque… menos eu, é claro.

Marina e KnucklesGirl: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Então quem vai ficar com a quarta carta?

Rolletos: ... bom... todas têm de ser tiradas... eu fico com a quarta carta.

Apareceu uma caixa à frente da Reika.

Rolletos: Põe a mão dentro da caixa e tira uma carta.

A Reika fez o que ele mandou e tirou uma carta. Tinha um símbolo de um anjo.

Rolletos: Muito bem... passaste ao piso 1.

Reika: Oh... que alivio...

A caixa voou até à KnucklesGirl e ela tirou de lá uma carta. Tinha um símbolo do Diabo.

Rolletos: Puf... foste à vida.

KnucklesGirl: OH!

A KnucklesGirl caiu no chão, morta (desculpa lá o final raquítico que te dei, mas foi o que se pôde arranjar).

Marina: KnucklesGirl...

Reika: Hum... se a Marina morrer... então eu vou ser a sobrevivente...

A Marina tirou uma carta com um anjo.

Rolletos: Então... quer dizer que... eu fico com a carta do Diabo? Não!

O Rolletos caiu no chão, morto.

Marina: E agora?

Reika: Vamos descer até ao piso 1.

Marina: Vamos.

As duas desceram até ao piso número 1 e depararam-se com duas portas. Ambas diziam: Saída.

Marina: Qual será a correcta?

Reika: Não sei.

Marina: Acho que devemos atravessar as duas a mesma porta.

Reika: E se essa porta for uma porta má? Morremos as duas!

Marina: Tens razão.

Reika: Eu vou pela porta da esquerda.

Marina: Então eu vou pela direita.

As duas puseram as mãos no puxador da porta e depois abriram-nas. Entraram. À frente da Marina havia um enorme jardim.

Marina: Uau.

À frente da Reika havia um vulcão.

Reika: O que é isto?

A Reika sentiu que estava a ser empurrada e caiu, no meio do vulcão. (Não é preciso dizer o que aconteceu com ela, pois não?)

A Marina, a última e única sobrevivente do grupo, começou a caminhar pelo jardim. Nesse momento, o homem misterioso, Doom, apareceu à frente dela.

Doom: Parece que tu és a última sobrevivente... nunca pensei... apostava numa das bruxas ou num rapaz...

Marina: Tu! Tu mataste os meus amigos!

Doom: Pois foi! E agora... é a tua vez!

Marina: O quê?

Nesse momento, pétalas de rosa começaram a voar pelo ar.

Marina: O que é isto?

Doom: Oh não!

Uma carruagem enorme, puxada por dois cavalos alados e com uma bruxa a conduzi-la, apareceu no jardim.

De dentro da carruagem saiu uma pessoa muito bem vestida, a Rainha das Bruxas.

Doom: Não pode ser!

Rainha: Doom, o rei dos bruxos foi aprisionado há cerca de uma hora.

Doom: O quê?

Rainha: O que fizeste é imperdoável! Entrega-te!

Doom: Nem pensar!

Rainha: Como queiras!

A Rainha levantou a mão e várias correntes apertaram o Doom.

Doom: Bolas...

Rainha: E tu menina... lamento, mas os teus amigos estão mortos e não podem ser revividos.

Marina: Eu sei...

Rainha: Vem comigo para o mundo das bruxas e torna-te uma bruxa.

Marina: Eu...

Rainha: Se vieres, vou fazer com que esqueças os teus amigos para não sofreres.

Marina: E-eu... eu vou... mas não me quero esquecer dos meus amigos.

Rainha: A escolha é tua. Farei como queres.

A Marina entrou na carruagem e ela partiu.

A partir desse dia, a Marina passou a viver no mundo das Bruxas. Ela sucedeu à Rainha no trono e depois da Marina reinou a Flora.

A Maiorka nunca voltou à sua forma original, pois as suas aprendizes tinham morrido.

As famílias das crianças esqueceram que tinham tido aqueles filhos, para que não sofressem. Apenas a Bibi não se esqueceu da irmã e ajudou a criar a Flora.

A professora Seki ficou desempregada durante um tempo, porque todos os seus alunos tinham morrido (ou quase todos) e decidiu ir viver para Nova Iorque com o seu namorado que também tinha ido viver para lá.

A Marina achou um novo amor, um bruxo bom e reinou com bondade, compreensão e inteligência durante vários anos.

**Mortos/Desaparecidos deste capítulo: **Tetsuya, KnucklesGirl, Reika

**Sobrevivente: **Marina

**E a fic acaba aqui, com a Marina a ser a única sobrevivente. Surpreendeu-vos? Sim? Não? Quando comecei a escrever a fic, não estava nada planeado. Nada de nada. Não sabia a ordem das mortes, nem quem ia sobreviver. Tinha apenas a lista dos nomes. Fui escrevendo e eliminando nomes até sobrar só a Marina. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews por favor.**


End file.
